


isn't she lovely

by pancake_surprise



Series: Cool Dads Club [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: short one-shots that are in the 'Lean on Me' universe(single dad Osamu and baby Mirai)1. peekaboo2. everybody do your share (feat. uncle omi)3. 3 uncles vs 1 eight year old4. the great green roomPlaylist for Lean on Me universe
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Cool Dads Club [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877437
Comments: 73
Kudos: 255
Collections: SunaOsa





	1. peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas for single dad Osamu. Instead of trying to fit them all into one story, I'm just going to toss them in here whenever the brain rot strikes.

Mirai is two when Osamu decides it’s finally time to open another location for onigiri Miya. For all the anxiety it causes him, it’s matched with excitement. Or it was until it came time to scout potential locations and he realized that meant leaving Suna and Mirari for not one but _two_ nights in a row. Mirai and Suna, of course, will be totally fine without him. Though Mirai may have a fully developed “two-year-old personality” that mostly consists of “no”, she’s still no match for Suna. 

It's after 8 when he gets back to his hotel room _and_ after Mirai's bedtime. He was hoping for a quick video call before bed but it looks like he missed out on the opportunity.

He is lamenting his luck when his phone pings. It’s a video from Suna. In the thumbnail, Mirai is crouched in front of the couch and Suna’s laptop is balanced on the cushion. He hits play. 

Mirai looks at the camera and presumably, Suna then holds up a tiny finger to her lips and shushes him. She looks back at the couch, holds her hands up like little claws, and jumps, shouting “peek-a-boo” at the screen. She looks back at Suna, wide-eyed and giggling, then returns to her original position in front of the couch. The routine repeats a few times and Osamu's grin grows with each laugh and smile she gives the camera. 

After her third "peek-a-boo", Suna shifts the angle so that the camera and Mirai are in front of the laptop and it’s then that he realizes what it is that Mirai is playing peek-a-boo with.

It’s a picture of Osamu. Mirai is playing peek-a-boo with a photo of Osamu that Suna has blown up to fill the entire screen. 

His phone pings again. 

**Cute, right?**

**You gotta warn a guy before you send something that adorable**

**My heart can hardly take it**

**She said goodnight to your picture too**

**Didn't catch that one on tape though**

**oh god, that probably would have taken me out**

**i miss her**

**i miss you**

**we miss you**

**now go to bed**

**you have an early train tomorrow**

**and we have someone to meet on the platform**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nanny a two-year-old who, to my constant confusion and delight, is obsessed with Miya Osamu. She 100% played peek-a-book with a manga panel the other day on my laptop and it was too cute not to write.  
> 
> 
> [Find me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


	2. everybody do your share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirai helps Omi do some cleaning.

"Gloves." 

"Gloves." Kiyoomi places the black nitrile gloves in Mirai's outstretched hand.

"Dis'fectant." 

Kiyoomi hands over the spray bottle—the all-purpose cleaner conveniently replaced with water. "Disinfectant." 

Mirai points to the toddler sized table adjacent to the dinner table. "You get big table. I do my table." 

Kiyoomi nods then starts to stand, ready to roll now that he's received his cleaning orders from Mirai but a tiny hand tugging on the hem of his sweatshirt pulls him back down to toddler height. 

"You have to sing the song." 

Right, the song. Oh how Kiyoomi wished she would forget about the song. "What song?" 

Mirai fixes him with a stern look nearly identical the one Osamu gives to Atsumu when he's had enough of his bullshit. Scary stuff from a 2-year-old.

"Omi-oji—" Her tiny eyebrows furrow, an equally tiny wrinkle that screams— _I'm not angry, just disappointed—_ cuts across her forehead. "—you know _what_ song."

"Oh, do I? I'm not sure I know this song." 

"Sing." 

Mirai's face might be Osamu's but her attitude is pure Suna Rintarou.

"Remind me how it goes again." 

She sighs, and he's certain that no toddler has ever sounded as put out as Miya Mirai does right now. "Clean up. Clean up—" he nods and tries his best to keep his expression neutral, but it's difficult with a 2-year-old singing the Barney and Friends clean up song with such a serious look on her face. 

"—everybody do your share. Clean up. Clean up. Everybody everywhere. _Remember_?" 

"Ah, yes. I think I've got it now." 

She gives him one last long-suffering glare then stalks over to her toddler table and starts wiping it down with the cloth. She stops after a moment, her head turning to face him again as if to say _go on now._

_"Clean up. Clean up. Everybody do your share. Clean up. Clean up. Everybody everywhere."_

For a moment, Kiyoomi is certain he must have fucked it up somewhere because Mirai doesn't say anything. Her eyes are fixed on him, lips still quirked downward in a frown. 

A moment passes. He starts to sweat.

But then Mirai drops her bottle and rag, tiny legs moving as fast as they'll carry her. She slams into his leg, wrapping herself around him like a koala on a eucalyptus tree, a blinding grin stretched across her across face. A grin that is brighter and warmer than the sun and all her—all Mirai. Kiyoomi might not be much of a singer but if it earns him a smile like that, then perhaps he can change his tune. 

"I love you, Omi-oji." 

Kiyoomi drops his rag, pries her off his leg, and scoops her into his arms. "I love you, too, kiddo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i am just writing my own interactions with the 2 year old i nanny (affectionately referred to as Baby on twitter)
> 
> [Find me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


	3. bun in the (easy bake) oven

Mirai stares at Komori. Komori stares back. On and on it goes. 

“Give up, kid. You can’t defeat me at a staring contest.”

“You’re lying.”

Across the room Washio gasps like he’s watching a soap opera and not a showdown between an 8 year old and a grown ass man. 

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“What if I am?”

“I’d ask what your proof is.”

She smirks like she’s about to lay down a +4 card in a particularly heated game of Uno. “My dads say I can do _anything_ I put my mind to. And that includes beating you in a staring contest.”

Washio whistles. “She’s got you there.”

Mirai looks between them. “Remind me why you’re here.”

“Because your uncle Omi and uncle Atsumu are at the women’s and babies hospital waiting on their baby.”

Mirai rolls her eyes. She knows that much. “That still doesn’t explain why I’m here with you.”

“Well, you might not know this, but your uncles are the biggest disasters on the face of the plant.”

Mirai nods. No argument there. 

“So your dads have to be there with them. Between the four of them, they ought to be able to handle it.” 

“Have you met my dads?”

“Alright, _hopefully_ , between the four of them they can handle it.”

Mirai looks at Washio, brows raised as if to ask _and you?_

“I drove.”

“Alright,” she says, nodding her head. “But that still doesn’t explain why _he’s_ here.”

All three sets of eyes drift to the fourth occupants of the Miya home—to Yaku who is furiously engaged in his third attempt with the Easy-bake Ultimate Oven™️. 

“Hey!” Yaku says. “I heard that, Miya Mirai! I’m just as much one of your uncles as Tastuki and Motoya!”

Mirai sighs. “Yeah well at least they play _with me_ instead of stealing my easy bake oven for themselves.”

It’s silent for a moment then all four of them are laughing. “You got me there. After this butterscotch cake is done cooking under the lightbulb, how about we make a real mess and mix up a batch of cookies?”

Now _that_ is a good plan. 


	4. the great green room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mirai reads a bed time story to osamu

It's been a long week. A trip up to the Tokyo Branch took up the first half of the week. Then on Wednesday Mirai came down with a wicked ear infection and their nights were spent rocking a fevered, sore, and cranky toddler in the vain hope that maybe she would fall asleep before dawn. But on Friday, blessedly on Friday, there are no fires to put out. The ear infection clears up, he has the day off of work, and Rin is taking care of the grocery shopping for the week.

Mirai is tucked again his chest, a familiar and comforting warmth, and _Goodnight Moon_ is carefully held between thumb and pointer finger. He's meant to be reading the book to her, like he or Rin does every afternoon before her nap but instead his eyes droop closed and the next thing he knows the book is being ripped from his grip by two tiny hands. 

"I read," Mirai says. 

Osamu blinks. "Oh?" 

"Oto-chan sleepy. I read." 

"Mirai," he says slowly. "You don't know how to read." 

" _I_ read _Goodnight Moon."_

Osamu is fairly certain that Mirai, _a 2 year old,_ cannot read, but he knows when to back down from an argument and waits patiently while she pries open the book to the first page. 

" _In great green room, there was telephone and red balloon—_ " 

"Holy shit," he mutters as she flips the page and continues. 

"— _and picture of cow jumping over moon._ " 

Mirai reads the entire story to him. Finishing with a grand, " _Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere."_

 _"_ All done," she says as she snaps the book shut. "Night night, Oto-chan." She points to the crib and Osamu gets the message. 

He carefully lifts her up and over the crib railing where she promptly plops face down onto her My Neighbor Totoro pillow. Osamu drapes the black and gold blanket Atsumu knitted for Mirai overtop of her. He turns the knob on her noise machine to the right volume and flicks the light switch then mutters a soft goodnight, taking one last peek over his shoulder as he gently shuts the door. 

Fuck, he loves her so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osamu, later when rin comes home: were ya ever gonna tell me that mirai can /read/???  
> rin: hUH? mirai can't read...osamu she's /two/  
> osamu: *math equations meme*
> 
> once again just writing about the stuff that happens while i nanny the 2 year old i affectionately refer to as Baby on twitter...just like Mirai, Baby can't actually read lmao but she probably has 5-10 books memorized at this point and will read them to herself or to me sometimes


End file.
